Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control apparatus.
Background Information
A bicycle control apparatus is known that comprises a controller for controlling the output of an assist motor in response to a manual drive force. For example, one conventional bicycle control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-10581). This bicycle control apparatus determines a running assist force for running assist according to a manual drive force.
A bicycle detector is conventionally known for detecting the movement of a plurality of bicycle operating devices. One example of a bicycle detector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,286,529 in which an operating device is provided to of a transmission comprising two operating members and comprises two sensors for detecting the operation of each operating member.